Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a detection device, and in particular to a detection device for specimens.
Description of the Related Art
Various biochips, such as microfluidic chips, micro-array chips, or lab-on-a-chips, have been developed to detect human genome, and thus the research of sequencing human genome has been great improved. A person's blood can be analyzed to check whether the blood contains a biomarker for a specific disease. That is how so as a genetic diseases can be detected.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional biochip detection device A1. The biochip detection device A1 is used for detecting specimens A2 carried on a biochip A3. The biochip A3 includes a number of wells A4 arranged in an array for receiving the specimens A2. The biochip detection device A1 includes a laser source A10, a filter A20, a beam splitter A30, a lens A40, a filter A50, a lens A60 and a detector A70.
The laser source A10 emits an excitation beam L1 toward the beam splitter A30. The filter A20 is located between the laser source A10 and the beam splitter A30 and is used for filtering the excitation beam L1 with a desired wavelength. For example, the wavelength of the excitation beam L1 is in a range from about 300 nm to 500 nm. The beam splitter A30 reflects the excitation beam L1 to the specimen A2. The lens A40 focuses the excitation beam L1 on the specimen A2.
After the specimen A2 is irradiated by the excitation beam L1, the specimen emits an induced beam L2 to the filter A50 by passing through the beam splitter A30. In general, the induced beam L2 is a fluorescence beam. The filter A50 is for blocking the excitation beam L1, since a portion of the excitation beam L1 may pass through the beam splitter A30 to the detector A70.
The lens A60 is for focusing the induced beam L2 on the detector A70. The detector A70 is for analyzing the wavelength and the strength of the induced beam L2. However, since the excitation beam L1 and the induced beam L2 have the same optical path, the induced beam L2 detected by the detector A70 is distributed by the excitation beam L1. Therefore, thus the detection result of the specimen A2 is influenced.
The conventional biochip detection device A1 detects the specimen in a point-by-point manner, thus it will be very time-consuming whenever it scans a biochip A3 with numerous specimens A2.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional biochip detection device A1 includes a large amount of optical elements, and a transport device is also needed to move the biochip detection device A1 for detecting the specimens A2 in sequence. Therefore, the size and the weight of the biochip detection device A1 is great, and the manufacturing cost of the biochip detection device A1 is expensive. The biochip detection device A1 is not portable or affordable for users.
Although biochip detection devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a solution for improving biochip detection devices.